Gothams Underworld
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: Hades, the god of death, plans to rid all mortal justice from the earth. He underestimates a raven haired princess who descends from her immortal realm and forges an everlasting partnership with a young billionaire prince who is destined to become the darkest of knights.
1. Chapter 1

**Gotham's Underworld**

**Disclaimer: All Characters Belong to DC Comics**

**Hades, the god of death, plans to rid all mortal justice from the earth. He underestimates a raven haired princess who descends from her immortal realm and forges an everlasting partnership with a young billionaire prince who is destined to become the darkest of knights.**

* * *

**{Preface}**

_During the dark ages of Olympus deals for forged to settle the battles that poured out of the heavens...Enemies were birthed out of the molten cauldrons of Tartus, swords clashed into the realms of chaos. Arrows pierced the hearts of all those opposed the engagements of warfare._

_It was time of bloodshed and grieving sorrows, so many lives were deceived by a monster that held the keys of death. He was dark plague infesting the minds of innocence and loyalty...a serpent that spoke words of poison to all those whom their hearts to him only to be butchered by his foul lies._

_When the gods of Olympus unveiled his deceit...Zeus cast him to the pits of the lost souls where he would reign for decades...the beloved Queen that gave her heart away to the demon was cursed to become a bounded protector of the gates of Tartarus...no evil would escape her watchful gaze as she ruled a Queedom of immortal warriors...the Amazons._

_From her loyalty to the gods the Queen of the Amazons received a blessing with the pardon goddess Athena...a tiny body was molded from the sands of white shores and the blood of champions._

_When the sculptor breathed life into the body... clay became flesh...a child was created...a princess with sapphire blue eyes as calm waters that surrounded her home and raven black hair as a symbol of power and beauty._

_As the Queen held up her baby girl and declared to the heavens...they gods bestowed a name on to the child._

_A name of divine divinity, compassion and strength._

_Diana._

* * *

_Concealed in the darkness of the realm of _Tartarus_, a pair of crimson red eyes glared at the flames rising, sounds of ghostly torturing wails echoed through the caverns as Hades the devilish ruler stood on the edge of his kingdom looking down at pitiful souls he collected every second of mortal life._

_Hades lifted his armored hand, and peered into the flaming orb that revealed images of the past, present and future. He stared at the visions of a young boy kneeling in puddles of blood in a dark alley, tears streamed down his youthful face as he lowered his head next to a lifeless body while holding a string of pearls in his fist._

_"Mortals display weakness within in their pathetic souls," the plotting god snarled to his whimpering and hissing demons tugging his cloak._

_"This boy's soul is consumed by the cinders of hate and vengeance. He'll make a worthy servant for the darkness. When he reaches the age of adulthood...he shall become Hell's dark knight."_

* * *

**{Chapter 1}**

Eighteen years later...

The landscape was dark and foreboding, a few looming evergreens dotted the hillside. She found a ridge and gazed out at the vast water, listening to the waves crashed against the sharp rocks below. After resting for a short period of time to attend to her battle wound, she arose and advanced to a misty gated area. Dressed mortal clothing, a pair of jeans and a blue tank top, she staggered pass the gate.

Gingerly she walked, letting the wind rush through her raven strands of thick, long hair. Only silence could be heard as she gazed at the strange shaped rocks with names engraved on the surface: tombstones.

Diana moved closer to a huge cross shaped stone and peered at the fading names, only to feel pressure rub against the back of her skull.

"You have a lot of nerve intruding this graveyard," A rich voice bellowed from the shadows. "No one is allowed to enter through the iron gates. State your business or taste my blade."

Diana's steel blue eyes flashed with anger, she whipped her body around, grabbed her opponent's wrists twisting his arm and disarming him from his weapon. "How dare you threaten me, little man," She snarled, and nearly gave him a quick uppercut in the jaw when she locked eyes with two heated greenish blue gazing fiercely into hers.

"Whoa!" he breathed out.

Releasing her grip, she back a few inches away to peer into a face of boy. He was younger than her own age, standing in a strict stance rubbing his wrist, surveying her close with a scowling expression.

After a moment of staring at each other, Diana finally decided to exchange the first word between them.

"Why did you attack me," she said simply. Her eyes surveyed over his dark brown groomed windswept hair, bangs hung over his intense aqua marine eyes. She looked at his athletic build and his sharp long jaw and his accented face. He was gorgeous to look at; she even felt a shivering whirl through her veins. But the feature that seemed to enchanting to her was his severe green blue eyes. Full of fire and deep sorrow that he kept concealed. But they were suspicious and not filled with lust desires or raging hunger that her sisters described men to be back on the island. He wore a black overcoat with a hood and riding boots.

"Strangers are not allowed to roam on these grounds," growled the boy in return. He lifted up his sword and attached it back into his belt, he watched her closely with a protective gaze. Finally his lips parted and he asked, "Why have you come here? Who are you?"

"How dare you question an Amazon," Diana scoffed. "My business is my own. And I will go whatever I please, boy."

She gazed at the chain of a family crest around his neck. " What is your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" He demanded.

"Seeing how you had a sword to my head, I think I deserve to know my aggressors name."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, seeing that I was raised to be a gentleman… ladies first." He insisted folding his arms over his chest.

Diana gritted her teeth. "You're a stubborn boy."

"I'm not a boy." He confirmed. "I'm seventeen years old."

She nodded and then grinned. "My name is Diana."

"Diana," He savored heavenly her name on his fine lips. She listened to his deep regal tone. He didn't reach for her hand instead stood in a straight stance and stated his name. Lips played a straight line; she could tell he was hesitant on revealing his full name. "I... my name is... Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce," She allowed her lips to flow with his strong name. "You carry a sword with you at all times?" She questioned, eyes narrowing at his sword. "Do threats enter your land?'

Bruce flashed his eyes. "Can't be too careful. Not in this city." He dejected, with a pause as he gave an off lock. "So why have you entered the grounds of the Wayne Estate, I can tell that you are not from around here."

Diana nodded. "I arrive on your shores by accident, Bruce." she said. "I mean you no harm. I was on the hunt for an aggressor that crossed my path a short time ago."

Bruce looked at the red mark on his wrist. "No harm, right?" He pointed to his wound.

She smirked. "I am sorry." she paused, looking into his eyes. "When an Amazon says she is sorry consider it a rare gift to cherish in her presence."

His brows furrowed. "Thanks for the insightful explanation." He release a somber tone, noticing that she was bleeding on one side. "You're hurt." He peered at her wound.

Diana shrugged. "Nearly a flesh wound that a healing stone will mend." She explained placing a hand over the gash. "I consider it a battle scar to endure from this day forth."

Bruce shook his head. "No, you need medical attention Diana. My butler is a skilled ex military medic , he will attend to you wound." He gestured a hand. "Follow me, my mansion is not far." He drew closer , and grabbed her blood stained hand . He used his sleeve and wiped the crimson off.

"You're display much compassion to a stranger." Diana said. "A servant's heart."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Some people don't think so," he admitted backing away. "Let's get that wound addressed before you black out." He dropped his eyes to the unsettled ground. "Blacking out in a cemetery wouldn't be appropriate for a beautiful girl."

Diana smiled, grateful at his comment." I appreciate..." She found herself feeling feverish as her curvy body started to sway. Eyes drifted as she crashed to the ground.

"Diana!" Bruce yelled as he caught in his arms before her skull impacted the ground.

"Diana can you hear me?" He checked her pulse. "Fainted," He muttered cradling his arms around her to support her back; he lifted her limp body and felt the heat of her frame enter his chest.

Airy rain was starting to pour down, as he looked at the Amazon beauty, her head resting against his shoulder. "Hold on, Diana." He whispered gently trudging through the grassy grounds of the Wayne family estate. "Hold on."

_Lightening dance in the darkening sky, thunder rolled in the distance as the gods were growing restless to attack...a regal tone blare on the battlefield as clashing of swords blared in the crimson mist...war was forming around her position, blood seeped out from the veins of lifeless bodies piling on the white shore beds of her Queendom._

_"Amazons attack!" The Queen blared mounted on her white horse galloping across the front lines filled with raised spears and elevated blades."We must hold our ground and not allow the gates to be open...no matter the cost my sisters."_

Diana darted open her eyes, only to find herself in a light colored bedroom with only a few pieces of furniture, her body was covered with silk as she shifted her gaze to an older English gentlemen standing in the doorway with a silver tea service tray.

"I hope I am not disturbing you Miss Diana," his voice was pleasant. She kept her guard up with confusion etched on her brow. "I had a feeling you might be hungry after waking up."

Diana nodded slightly, and glanced at the dark haired teenager walking towards Alfred with wearing unusual attire of clothing: dark grey hooded sweater and light blue graphic tee underneath. His long dark bangs hung loosely over his eyes as he strode into the bedroom. "Hello Bruce," she said with a warm smile.

Bruce nodded, "Hey Diana," he gave a quick smile, turned his gaze to his butler holding the tea tray. He rolled his eyes. "Again with the tea Alfred... this is twentieth-century America not old England."

Alfred Pennyworth shook his head. "I was wondering when you would be returning from your afternoon jog, Master Wayne." he said dryly in a rich English accent. "Miss Diana had just woken."

"Uh, how are you feeling Diana?" Bruce asked looking directly at her, pulling off his hood.

Diana creased her brows. "What happened...? I remember talking to you Bruce and then blackout...I must of fainted from the infliction on my arm."

"My butler mended your wound and placed you in the guest bedroom to rest." Bruce explained. " Do you need anything besides Earl Grey tea?" He heard her stomach growl. "Perhaps nourishment in the kitchen?"

"Well...I am a little hungry." she said, "I don't want to impose."

"Of course not Miss Diana, you are a guest at Wayne Manor...I shall prepare you a fine meal that is fit for a princess."

Bruce gave a quick roll with his eyes. "Alfred...enough with the flattery." He quickly moved out of the bedroom. "See you down stairs princess...that's if my butler doesn't bore you death."

Alfred grinned. "I heard that, Master Bruce," he called out.

* * *

A sudden chill trickled down her spine, as she entered the dining room and found the young master of Wayne Manor sitting at the large polished oak table, his hands folded over his chest and sea colored eyes displaying a icy glare.

"Bruce," she said, gazing at him carefully as she moved to the table, while trying to grasp more words to say. She pulled out the chair and sat down across from him. "I appreciate the compassion that you have shown to be...no mortal as ever been given a chance to display the goodness of their humanity to an Amazon."

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in the chair, lips tightened to a straight line." Why did you call me a mortal Diana?"

Diana took a deep exhale. "Bruce, I call you mortal because that's what you are to my race. I am immortal princess from a world untouched by mortal hands." she lowered her eyes. "Alfred and you are the first mortal men that I crossed during this journey that I chose to take."

There was a hint of confusion etched on his brow. "So you're telling that you are a princess from a realm of immortals?" he swallowed harshly.

She nodded. " Immortal warriors of the gods called Amazons."

"Sure...whatever you say." Bruce replied with an unsettled gaze. "Explain to me why you came to mortal realm?"

"Ancient evil was released when deception entered my mother's Queendom. This evil has set its course to your city Bruce," she explained. "I have come to protect the souls of this cursed world from its cold hands."

Bruce pursed his lips as he spoke. "You're too late. This city has already been cursed by different forms of evil. If you want to do something for this city Diana, I suggest you clear out because Gotham can't be saved." He pulled out his chair and straightened narrowed his heated gaze at her. "You are welcome to stay at Wayne Manor for how you need to Diana...my butler will service to your every need."

Diana arose from the table and clenched her jaw. "I appreciate the gesture of your hospitality but I know how to take care of myself." she spoke defiantly. "I don't need mortals to shelter me on this mission."

He barred his teeth. "You think that you can survive the streets of Gotham?" he growled. "You have nothing...just the clothes on your back princess. I was going to be a gentleman but if you think you handle the backdrops of this city alone but a few dollars in your back. Then go."

She squeezed her hand into a fist. "You're nothing but a stubborn headed... boy."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "And you're a prideful girl who needs to be taught a lesson in manners." His lips curved into a smirk. "Princess,"

Diana's body quaked in anger, she releasing a fuming exhale and stormed out of the dining room while she yelled. " It was a pleasure to meet you Bruce."

"You too, princess." he called out. "Don't forget to close the door on your way out."

She glanced back trying to hide a grin as she bore into his piercing gaze, and then walked away.

Bruce shook his head and muttered in frustration, "Women."


	2. Chapter 2

**{Chapter 2}**

* * *

Five hours later...

_Mortal disgrace,_ Diana thought as she walked through the dingy streets of downtown Gotham her piercing eyes were observing the urban decay that reek through the shadows of trash filled alley ways. She had never been so displeased with the lack of compassion towards animals that prowled through the gutters. Stray cats and dogs that looked diseased and unwanted by the weary citizens that walked pass them, without a glimmer of humanity shining in their souls.

Suddenly she heard a soft whimper coming from behind a dented trash can, quickly she raced through the narrow alley, and lifted the can only to find a black puppy of a shepherd mix. His striking ice blue eyes gaze steady at her as he licked his wounded paw.

Diana felt her heart clenched inside the walls of her chest.

"It's okay," she said gently and crouched down looking at the trembling animal. She reached a hand out, allowing him to sniff her. "I'm not going to harm you. I see that you're wounded little one. I want to help you."

The pup whimpered in distress, she noticed a shard of glass sticking out of his fur. Puddles of blood were forming around his small body. She ripped off a piece of her shirt and gently placed her hand over his paw. "I need you to trust me. I'm not going to let you suffer." She soothed him, and without any hesitation she pulled the glass out of his fur and crashed it inside a closed fist.

The pup yelped in pain.

Diana wrapped the piece of clothing around his paw to stop the blood flow, and then she cradled him into her arms as he licked her licked her face. "You do not have to thank me little one," she said with a soft smile, looking into his gentle eyes. "You're alone in this city?" She stroked his shiny fur. "Do not worry I'm going to protect you. But first you need a name."

She held him into the air and rubbed her nose against wet muzzle. Her eyes scanned the area and she beheld a tattered poster sticking to the wall that read Ace Chemicals. Her lips curved into a smile. "I think I'm going to call you Ace."

The pup perked up his pointy ears and licked her face.

"Settle down Ace," she calmly affirmed, lifting her chin and staring at the darkening sky. Flickers of lightning began to emerge as the rolling sonic booms of thunder blared in the distance. "We need to find shelter." She wrapped her hand tighter around his tiny body, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder.

Diana closed her eyes and focused on the drops of rain splashing across her face, the smell of murky water began to filter through her nostrils, coldness of drenched clothing made her bones shutter. She suddenly bashed her eyes opened as Ace shivered against her chest.

She turned her gaze to a ram shacked apartment nearby, the appearance of the complex was unwelcoming as decaying board covered broken windows, trash bags were piled on the stairwell. She cringed at the sight of rats scampering out of cervices underneath the wooden stairs.

"Hera, help us," she silently whispered, as violent streaks of lightning lit up the entire area, displaying threatening shadows.

She raced to the apartment and started to climb the steps, but then she shoe got caught on a loose board, and she crashed felt the whole stair well shaking. Carefully she settled Ace on the top step, and tried to lift herself up."Stay right there Ace," she ordered, feeling the boards starting to snap, the sharp edges were cutting into her dangling legs.

Diana gritted her teeth as she winced at the stinging igniting into her flesh. She blinked as drenched strands of raven cascaded over her eyes."Hera, give me strength." A voice wafted in her ears.

"Diana!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw a man dressed in a leather jacket and a motorcycle helmet racing towards her. He instantly took off the helmet, threw it on the pavement.

"Bruce," Diana yelled as she stared into his expressions, he looked slightly nervous but when he lifted his intense gaze his penetrating eyes displayed concern. He halted to the bottom steps. His gloved hand gripping the railing, and then he started to climb gingerly up the broken steps.

"Diana," he said in soothing, and worried voice. "Don't move. I'll get you down."

She clenched her jaw. "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter princess," he bent his knees, and placed his hands on her legs. He noticed that stains of blood were seeping through the denim of her jeans. "You're hurt?"

"I'm fine Bruce," she mumbled down, looking into his eyes. "I need you to get Ace down from here. He's wounded."

"Ace?" Bruce arched an eyebrow; he turned his focus on a drenched black puppy wagging his tail. "Since when do you have a dog?"

She forced a weak smile. "I saved him from suffering in these cold and heartless streets of your city."

Bruce half-rolled his eyes. "I'm more concern about you than the dog."

"Like I told you before, I'm fine." she threw out. "Why are you so concern about me anyways...you were the one that told me to leave your home. Unless you have a forgetful mind,"

"I never forget." Bruce replied, setting his jaw hard. "This was clearly Alfred's idea...he wanted me to follow you, and since you're a beautiful girl and a stranger to Gotham. He was looking out for your safety."

"Wow," she said with a small smile. "I never thought mortal men could be display compassion. My mother was wrong about the mortals of this realm."

Bruce's jaw stiffened. "Can you at least talk normal Diana," he said, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and lifting her body up. "The all mortal thing might work in your kingdom. But in Gotham not so much."

"Queendom." Diana said. "Themyscira is ruled by my mother Queen Hippolyta. Not a king."

"Whatever," he replied. "Grab your dog and come with me." He jumped gracefully down from the steps and smacked his shoes on the pavement. Diana scooped up Ace in her arms and vaulted off the stairs almost pinning Bruce to the ground with direct force, but instead she landed elegantly beside him with a prideful smile stretched across her red lips.

He crossed his arms. "You didn't have to be a show off."

"I wasn't showing off." She replied, stroking Ace's head. "As an Amazon we are trained to be agile for battle."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the explanation of Amazon gym class."

"Why are you so arrogant?" she demanded. "It is a rare gift to speak with an Amazon. I would think you would show a little respect towards me and my sisters. For an ordinary mortal you are fierce to share a conversation with, Bruce."

Bruce shrugged his shoulders in return, and she surveyed her eyes over his handsome features and locked a steady gaze into his powerful eyes, and could see dark chasms of underworld mixed within the hues of green and blue, that pulled her into a trance.

"Maybe I'm not your ordinary mortal," he half smirked "princess,"

"Maybe," she repeated. His eyes lowered to her soaked clothing. "I don't mind the rain." she said, slightly embarrassed.

He grinned, and held out his hand. Normally she would scoff the gesture but this time she accepted and took his hand, relishing its warmth, as her feet carried closer to him. He yanked her against closer, snaking his arm around her waist, and feeling the pressure of breast rub against his chest as Ace was squeezing for freedom.

"Why the sudden change of kindness?" Diana questioned, feeling the scorching heat of his body enter her damp skin. She slipped her hand away and took a few steps back.

"Maybe there's more to me than you think, princess, "He answered noticing her body starting to shiver. "You and the dog are drenched...here." He unzipped his jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thank you," she said, looking deeply into his eyes. Suddenly she felt and overwhelming urge whirling in her body, it felt unnatural as she stepped closer, settled Ace down. Bruce was motionless with confusion written over his face as she lunged at him, wrapped her arms over his shoulders and covered his lips with a soft kiss.

She felt his lips caress hers, and quickly she broke away, feeling ashamed of kissing a stranger. "I didn't mean to kiss you...it wasn't right."

He smirked devilishly, dark drenched strands falling to his eyes... "I'm not complaining." he inched closer. "I'm used to getting kiss by strange girls in need of attitude adjustments…it's all a part of living a life of a billionaire playboy."

She scowled and punched him into the shoulder. He stumbled and stared at him angrily.

"Why did you do that over?"

"You pig-headed man," she growled. "How dare you take a woman's affection for granted?"

He rubbed his shoulder and stared back at her. "I didn't to say those things. It's just that I've been kissed a dozen times at Princeton and fundraisers, Diana. And they all feel the same. Cold." he said coldly. "I'm always the one that gets kissed."

Diana folded her arms over her chest. "That will be the only kiss you will get receiving from me."

"Fair enough, princess," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She gave him a severe look with her blue eyes; his expression had become more intense and almost dangerous. "I'm warning you..." she seethed out, as his lips ghosted over her mouth. "One move and you'll taste the wrath of an Amazon."

"I'm not afraid," he whispered, as she felt his hot breath over her skin. Before she could slip out of his grasp, he assaulted her lips with a hungry kiss. Diana responded with an unexpected moan, as she tasted his warmth of his mouth and felt her bones melting as he deepened further into a kiss. She opened her eyes and pushed him away, rubbing her lips together and glaring at him with a puzzled looked.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a biting tone. Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"So that you can trust me Diana," he said. "You're a stranger here, you need a guide to show everything you need to see about this city. I'm that guide. I know Gotham inside and out. You need to know that you can trust me...I will never lie to you."

Diana nodded."Your methods of relationships are difficult to comprehend." she sighed. "But somehow I feel like I'm meant to be with you in this world. I can't explain it...I feel so strange."

Bruce caressed his hand over her cheek. "We'll take one day at a time princess." he said, pressing another soft kiss on her lips. "Let's get out of the rain and go back to my place."

She smiled, bent down and grabbed pup. "As long as Ace can come back with us?"

"The dog can come to," Bruce said, taking her hand and guiding her through the alley way to silver Porsche parked at the curb. Diana's eyes widen. "Like it princess?" He grinned. "It's gift from the stockholders of Wayne Enterprises." He opened the passenger side door; she slipped inside and allowed Ace to curl on her lap.

"What other surprises do you conceal Bruce?" she asked.

"I'm a man with many secrets ," He replied, slamming the door shut. "You'll just have to wait and see, princess."


End file.
